wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing a Song of Wiggles (album)
"Sing a Song of Wiggles" is a Wiggles album, released on August 7, 2008. Tracklist #Introduction - 0:18 #Old MacDonald Had A Farm - 1:41 #Sing A Song Of Sixpence - 1:16 #Over In The Meadow - 1:45 #Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary - 0:39 #Rub-A-Dub Dub - 0:50 #She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain - 1:39 #Old King Cole (Fiddlers) - 0:38 #Humpty Dumpty - 0:51 #Black Velvet Band - 6:08 #Jack Be Nimble - 0:11 #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe - 0:20 #Old King Cole (Guitarists) - 0:42 #Rock-A-Bye Baby - 1:52 #This Little Piggy - 0:16 #I'm A Little Teapot - 0:53 #Jack Be Slow - 0:21 #Baa-Baa Black Sheep - 0:50 #Polly Put The Kettle On - 0:50 #Old King Cole (Trumpeters) - 0:34 #Ride A Cock-Horse To Banburry Cross - 1:18 #One, Two, Three, Four, Five - 1:23 #Hot Cross Buns - 1:03 #Jill Be Nimble - 0:10 #It's Raining, It's Pouring - 1:12 #Old Mother Hubbard - 1:41 #What Are Little Boys Made Of? - 0:42 #What Are Little Girls Made Of? -''' 0:42''' #The Boll Weevil Song - 2:50 #Jill Be Slow - 0:20 #Boys And Girls Come Out To Play - 0:41 #Hush Little Baby - 1:00 #Nursery Rhymes Medley - 4:17 Personnel * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: Anthony Field * String Arrangements: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Sam Moran, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Troy Cassar-Daley, Carolyn Ferrie, Caterina Mete, Fernando Jorge Moguel, Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Brett Clarke, Craig Abercrombie Musicians * Flugelhorn / Piccolo Trumpet / Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Piano: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay, Alex Keller * Dobro: Murray Cook, Alex Keller * Electric, Acoustic and Bass Guitar / Mandolin: Murray Cook * Other Guitar work: Anthony Field, Murray Cook, John Field, Fernando Moguel * Drums: Steve Pace, Anthony Howe * Recorded and Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist Trivia *Black Velvet Band runs 6 minutes and 10 seconds, and is the longest track on this album. *This is the final album by the group for Koch Records who would become E1 Entertainment at the start of 2009. * The UK album release of Pop Go The Wiggles! has 2 discs and the second disc featured the songs from this album. * Baa-Baa Black Sheep first appeared in the Racing To The Rainbow DVD. * This is the last Wiggles album to have the 2002-2007 ABC Music Logo. * Nursery Rhymes Medley was first sung and performed in the Pop Go The Wiggles Show!. * Anthony Howe is credited for playing the drums on this album, but it is unclear what track uses it, although, this is the last album that Anthony Howe plays the drums. * This is the only album that Alex Keller plays the dobro. Gallery * See here Category:Series 6 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2008 Category:2008 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums